


D.C. Renewed

by WPAdmirer



Series: Chicago Stories I [16]
Category: ER, X-Files - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WPAdmirer/pseuds/WPAdmirer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John, Walter, and a blindfold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D.C. Renewed

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTES: I got tired of waiting for some good John Carter slash, and there's never enough Skinner fic to suit me. C
> 
> DISCLAIMER: It's not the author's intention to infringe upon or profit from the characters created and owned by Chris Carter, 1013 Productions or the Fox Network, nor Warner Brothers and NBC. Skinner and Carter were borrowed temporarily and returned almost immediately. Mulder is only visiting.
> 
> SPECIAL THANKS: To KiMeriKal and Cyrsothemis for beta reading and friendship.

That moment when John Carter had grabbed his hand and kissed the palm had terrified Walter more than anything else in his life. Not even dying had shot that much adrenalin into his system. Walter trembled as he held John in his arms, felt him lay his head over his heart. Dear God in heaven, please don't let this kill him.

He let his hands touch John Carter's hair, rubbed his thin shoulders through his coat. Walter slipped his hands inside the coat and cradled his slender ass, pulling John tight against him. He was warm and real and alive and Walter never wanted anyone or anything so much as he wanted to keep holding John Carter.

"When do you have to be at work?"

Walter nuzzled his face against John's hair, feeling John's voice buzz against his chest. "I'll call and tell my assistant I'll be in at lunch."

He felt John's nod.

John pulled away, but took Walter's hands in his, led him up the stairs to the bedroom. Walter started to strip off the shirt and pants he'd thrown on, but John stopped him. Then gently he undressed Walter, taking his time to touch him as he was bared. When Walter was naked, John stepped away and quickly discarded his own clothing.

"I can't…" Walter started. John Carter touched his lips. "I just want to lie with you. You can do that. This isn't about sex, Walter." He smiled.

"No shit," Walter replied.

They both laughed. A repeat of their conversation in that dormitory room that first weekend so long ago. Reversed lines, though. Walter had declared a moratorium on sex. God, what ever had possessed him to lose one second he could have spent making love with John Carter?

John led him to the bed, pulled back the covers and got in. He patted the space next to him. Walter joined him, the cool sheets raising goose pimples all over his body, making his balls want to crawl up into his body for warmth. Then John Carter draped his body over him, and his heat made everything all right again.

They kissed and John Carter tasted of coffee. Walter realized he wanted to taste all of him. He wanted to fill his senses with John Carter. He pulled away and got up from the bed.

"Where are you going?"

Walter went into the bathroom and found the things he would need. Lube, a small towel, a condom. He went back to the bed and laid these things down next to John.

"Walter, we don't…"

"Be quiet." John looked surprised, but he closed his mouth and said nothing else. Walter's body might not be responsive, but his mind was capable of being aroused. He had mouth and hands that could bring pleasure, and he could still take pride in bringing John Carter to the brink of insanity, making him incoherent with need. Walter felt his heart beating faster. No one could do to John Carter what he could do. Not even now. No one.

He saw John's eyes grow large and dark. Saw the twitching in his penis that signaled the beginning of his erection. John Carter was so readable. How did anyone ever not know what he wanted?

"I want you to lie perfectly still. You won't speak, you won't move unless I tell you to. If you understand this nod once."

John Carter nodded.

"Good."

John lay back on the bed, arms at his sides. His eyes followed Walter as he walked around the bed, examining John from every side. Walter deliberately stepped out of view and heard a little gasp as he did. He smiled as he went to his dresser. He pulled a drawer open, knowing the John could hear it, but wouldn't be able to see what he was doing. There was nothing in the drawer he needed, but he wanted to raise John's sense of anticipation. He took a handkerchief from the drawer. Well, perhaps there was something he could do with this.

Walter walked back to the bed, back into John's sight line. He unfolded the handkerchief, then folded it differently, making it long and thin, almost opaque. "I'm going to cover your eyes. I won't tie this, and it can be removed at any time if you want. If you understand nod once."

John nodded.

"If at any time you become frightened or want me to stop you have permission to speak. One word. Mulder. Say the word now."

John whispered, "Mulder."

"If you say that I'll know you want to stop." Walter smiled. John smiled, too, eyes bright with laughter, but he did not make another sound.

Walter laid the handkerchief across John's eyes. John's breath quickened. His penis was almost hard now. Walter sat down beside him on the bed, leaning forward letting his breath blow across John's face, watching John's beard stir with his exhalations. He blew across John's lips and his mouth opened, silent but eloquent nonetheless. He brushed John's lips with his fingers, then pushed his mouth further open and traced the edges of John's teeth with his index finger. He touched John's tongue and felt it respond, licking the length, trying to wrap around it.

"I like your mouth," Walter whispered softly. "Almost as much as I like this." His other hand moved quickly, sliding between John's legs, beneath his scrotum until his index finger touched the small puckered opening of his anus. Walter's finger made a feather soft circle around the tight muscle.

John Carter's mouth closed on Walter's finger, he sucked gently. Walter pulled his finger out of John's mouth. "I didn't tell you to do that." He continued to trace a gentle circle around John's anus. "Open your mouth."

John obediently opened his mouth and Walter leaned down and kiss him, his tongue sweeping in to trace the path his finger had taken earlier, along the line of teeth, and then down the center of John's tongue. He was pleased that John didn't respond, only panted when Walter stopped the kiss. He took his hand from between John's legs.

"I love how your body responds to me," Walter said. He grazed the nipple closest to him with the pad of one finger and watched it tighten, grow dark from stimulation. He trailed the nails of one hand down the center of John's body to the coarse patch of hair above his penis. John's penis was fully hard now, pointing up at an angle from his body. Walter flicked the head with one finger and heard a sharp, strangled noise from John.

Walter sat back a moment and thought about how he wanted to do this. John Carter was probably exhausted. He would have worked no less than a twelve hour shift the day before. He had flown here in the wee hours of the morning. And their reunion had not been easy emotionally. He could make this fast, or he could draw it out.

Walter opened the lube and coated one finger with the slick gel. He moved John's legs further apart and smoothed the gel across John's anus, feeling it react, open slightly. Walter sank his finger into John's body and John's back arched, his hips thrust forward to meet the intrusion. Walter held still, his finger still inside, the tight muscles clenching around it. John whimpered just a little and a thin, clear line of fluid flowed from his penis.

Fast, Walter decided. He would be kind. He withdrew the finger, leaned down and kissed John again, then trailed kisses down his neck and chest, stopping to suck at each nipple. He opened the condom and rolled it over John's erection. Then he spread lube on both hands.

Walter's mouth engulfed the head of John's penis, sucking hard, tasting the latex of the condom, but feeling the pulse of the flesh beneath. He pushed his finger back into John's body and with the other hand caressed and rolled John's testicles and the shaft of his penis.

Walter relaxed his throat and pushed his face down, taking John's erection into his mouth and throat until his lips met his hand at the base. He started a rhythm with his mouth and both hands, at once penetrating John's body and surrounding his penis with heat and wet.

John's hips shifted and Walter knew he wanted to move, needed to move. He took his mouth from John and spoke softly. "Move, speak. Let me know how this feels," Walter commanded, then he hungrily took John back into his mouth.

John immediately thrust up to meet him, forcing his penis deep into Walter's throat. If he had not been expecting it, Walter would have gagged. John Carter began to speak, his voice a continuous, breathy rant.

"Oh, God, Walter, fuck, oh, please, please, please, God, Walter…"

Walter increased the pace of his hands and the suction of his mouth and John grew louder, almost shouting, pushing harder against Walter's face. Then Walter felt John's penis jerk, and the heat of semen filling the condom, and he stopped sucking, just holding John Carter's spasming penis in his mouth, feeling the clenching of John's rectum around his finger.

It was minutes before John stopped moving. Walter sat up, watching him, seeing the deep flush of John's chest, neck and face. He cupped John's scrotum and fading erection in his hand, keeping a warmth around them, enjoying the feeling of their heat against his palm. John was gasping through his mouth. Walter laid his head against John's chest and listened to the hammering of his heart.

He was surprised moments later to feel John's hands touching his head, tracing the fringe of hair around his skull. He looked up and John had not taken the handkerchief away from his eyes. His breathing had returned to normal, his mouth no longer open and panting, but his eyes were still covered.

Walter moved the top of his head against John's beard, feeling the soft hair on his bare scalp. John Carter began to rub back. After a moment he settled his head against John's shoulder, his face pressed into John's, nose buried in the dark beard.

"I love doing that to you," Walter said.

John nodded. "How could you ever believe I wouldn't want this?" John asked.

Walter reached up and took the cloth from across John's eyes. He was so close he could almost see his reflection in the dark irises of John's eyes. "I'm an old man," he said softly. "Old men get insecure."

"If all old men could do what you do, they'd never be insecure." John closed his eyes. In seconds he was asleep.

Walter laughed softly and moved up, putting his head on the pillow next to John Carter. Holding the slender body next to him. Letting himself feel good and safe, for just a moment.


End file.
